Drawing with You
by procrastinate-inator
Summary: Beastboy decides to do something nice for his favorite pale, half-demon as a thanks for everything. He then realizes things can turn out better or worse than expected. Mostly friendship, but develops eventually.


How long has it been? A year? More than that? Good gravy, I feel ashamed of myself. But indeed, I'm back with a new fic!

Btw, this is my first (published) TT fanfic! This has been inspired by the great work of **f****elynxtiger** with the same name on Deviantart. Feel free to check it out here! (.com/art/Drawing-with-you-BBxRae-169155837

I won't ramble no more. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If that weren't the case, Raven and Beastboy would have a whole season focused on developing their friendship into romance.

* * *

><p>Drawing with You – Beastboy's Perspective<p>

"Dude! Who knew writing a letter would be so hard? I can actually feel my brain turn to goo from all this thinking." a young, green boy screamed to no one in particular as he crumpled yet another sheet of paper, threw it over his shoulder and hit his head against his messy desk. It's been about 4 hours since Beastboy decided to write his letter, but most of this time was spent pacing around the bedroom, yelling at his pencil and paper, and having staring contests with the wall (so far it's been a tied game). It was a crime-free day, much to his annoyance. He was tempted to leave and head to the common room to play Mega Monkeys 5 with Cyborg. But the latter was out buying supplies for the T-Car and would later go visit Titans East about some broken machines in their tower, Starfire was spending the day with Silkie, and Robin was busy training. And he was sure Raven was reading a new book or something. He had no excuse to leave. Even fighting a villain right now seemed less difficult than getting over his writer's block, and to think that he was in such a good mood the last few days. But all of that did nothing to help restore his waning confidence back to how it was this morning when he decided to write to a certain pale, violet-haired, half-demon. He's been bent on asking Raven to hang out with him as a thank you for all her help after what's happened recently.

Beastboy morphed into a cat to stretch his muscles and back to his human form to give himself quick slaps to get the creative juices flowing. "Alright, dude. You can totally do this. If it's easy to sign autographs for millions of crazed fangirls; not to mention making it out alive when kicking butt everyday, then writing a 'thank-you-and-do-you-wanna-hang-out' letter to Raven should be no problem." He cracked his knuckles, kissed his pencil for good luck, and began.

'Raven', he wrote neatly on the page, but not before noticing that he accidentally wrote on the lower-half of the sheet. Beastboy was about to erase it and start over when it finally hit him, ears perking up. _Dude! Total lightbulb moment_, the changeling grinned toothily. "But first I need s'more stuff." After moving like a tornado around his messy room, he gathered sufficient materials and continued working. Twenty minutes later, he examined his work and nodded in approval. Then his stomach growled loudly. "Alright! Break time. I can go look for Raven later. I wonder if SpongeBob is on." He put his work on the desk and sprinted out the door towards the common room. It was indeed empty, but their huge TV was on. "Hey! Is anybody here watchin'?"

Upon closer examination, he saw that the program was one of those romance stories about high school love, another of Starfire's regular shows apart from her favourite: "World of Fungus". This episode seemed to be a replay because he distinctly remembers Starfire narrating this particularly emotional episode yesterday. It was weird of his Tamaranian friend to just leave the TV on, but even during the program. _Maybe there was a Silkie emergency or something._

He shrugged at the thoughts, grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Nickelodeon just in time for "SpongeBob Squarepants". The boy then grabbed a soda and a huge bag of chips and flopped on the couch comfortably to enjoy the show. When the credits started to roll, Beastboy threw away his trash, switched off the TV; he already decided to slip his letter under Raven's door as he skipped back to his room.

He carefully reread his letter to make sure nothing was wrong, when he saw it. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in sheer shock. Under his message, which he decided to shorten to keep it simple, was someone else's writing. In an elegant script was, "Sounds great. Meet me at the rooftop in an hour. And by the way, your drawing of me is actually not that bad. But mine definitely looks way better." It was painfully obvious whose handwriting it was._ Oh my God._

Beastboy's heart raced as he flipped the sheet over to look at his drawing of Raven again. True enough, next to his artistic version of the sorceress was a drawing of his grinning self; his name in the same elegant script scribbled under it. He blushed when he saw the little heart that was drawn above his head. _At least I don't have to go through the trouble of sneaking to her room without getting caught by the guys. Cyborg would've laughed his metal butt off and never shut up about it..._The changeling decided not to dwell on it and might as well get ready. He checked the time; he had 50 minutes left, and excitedly ran to his bathroom for one of his favourite, 'clear-his-head' showers. He locked the door, stripped off his uniform and stepped into the shower. He welcomed the hot water with a long sigh of contentment. He loved taking long showers, for they helped him calm down and think, just like how Raven meditated and drank tea. The boy squirted an ample amount of his favourite-scented shampoo and applied it to his scalp. _Sigh, much better. If I wasn't hanging out with Raven later, I'd probably take hours in here._

_Hmm… speaking of which, do you think she's just gonna pull a prank on you later? _Beastboy slowed the massaging of his scalp as he argued with himself further.

_No way, dude. It's RAVEN. If she didn't wanna hang out she'd bluntly say it, or throw me out the window or send me to another dimension or something. _

_But you never know… you are dealing with a NEW Raven after all. Maybe after all that weird, End-of-the-World stuff, Raven's a totally different person,_ he then applied some shower gel to his limbs and torso.

_Nah, she doesn't seem all that different._

_She is and you know it. You may not put your finger on it, but something's really different about her now and at the same time she's still the exact same person she was before all the craziness happened._ He froze, letting the shower rinse off the substances from his hair and body; but he was impressed with how his mind can think things like this.

_Hmm…I'm listening._

_What I'm saying is that you never know what might happen when you meet up on the rooftops, which is in about 20 minutes._ He ended of his inner argument in surprise, shut off the shower and grabbed a towel.

With speed worthy of Kid Flash, Beastboy threw his dirty uniform in the hamper, dried himself off quickly by morphing into a dog, and stopped in front of his closet wearing nothing but his paw-printed boxer shorts. "Should I put on a uniform or should I put on normal clothes?"

_Why are you fussing so much about what to wear for this date of yours? You're supposed to be the chill-axed guy. You're starting to act like Raven with all your overthinking._

_Dude, it's SO not a date! _Beastboy put on a fresh uniform and messed his green hair into its usual style.

_Oh, really? Then why the heck are you worrying about what to wear if it's not a date, as you say?_

_Good point,_ He shook his head at how ridiculous he must sound from all the inner arguments.

After one last look in the mirror, the changeling left his room and proceeded up the stairs to the roof. _Dude, I gotta stop stressing so much. I'm just gonna bring Raven to one of my new favourite places in the city. Maybe go to a movie, or whatever. Let nature take its course. _He absentmindedly opened the door and stepped out into the cool afternoon air. True enough, Raven was there with her back to him, her cloak flowing gently with the breeze.

"You seem anxious, Beastboy. What's wrong?" the half-demon spoke in her usual monotone as she turned to him. The changeling blushed and rubbed the back of his neck when he caught that tiny hint of concern. "Well, you caught me by surprise. I thought you did that as a prank or something." He mumbled the last part, and the empath raised her eyebrow at him. Silence took over and both Titans looked away, neither wanting to make a move.

"Um, shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey! I know a great place. You'll love it there."

"Lead the way."

Beastboy morphed into a raven and took off to the West, and the half-demon quietly followed suit. Both Titans didn't know what to expect of this day, but both were sure it would be one to remember.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Reviews, please! I'm a bit rusty, I know. So I will definitely practice some more (Translation: more fics will be written. WOO!).<p>

Chapter 2 will come soon. I was deciding on whether to continue with the plot or writing a Raven version of this. I might do both, but I'd definitely like to hear from you guys first, especially you, **felynxtiger.** I hope I did it justice.**  
><strong>


End file.
